japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Amanim/My Favorite SNL Idol
Not a blog post about anime. But I want to tell you guys a little something different about myself. I like comedy and I am from the 90s generation so I really love both. My generation was so great because we had everything to offer even though we had less technology but despite that we had so much great things like getting movie reviews from a newspaper, VHS Tapes, board games, the PS1, a actual computer, video games, movies, cartoons, live action TV shows and yes the 90s style of SNL (Saturday Night Live). Comedy was on point and hilarious in my era since it wasn't about politics or real life society like how it is now. To be honest I got to thank my idol for that and his name is Chris Farley. If your from my era then you know who he is if not then let me explain to you who he is. Chris Farley was a famous comedian and movie actor from the 90s. He wasn't afraid to show off or reveal his shy nature on camera. He truly loved comedy and despite being chubby he makes people laugh before they can tease him. That's who he was. Sadly for me I saw his last tv show appearance and for me it was his only guest star appearance on ALL THAT. He was the first and only SNL star to appear on the show. I never saw him again after that and I always wonder what had happen to him. Growing up I didn't know he was battling his alcohol problems and sadly he had died after I had just turned 4 years old. Farley was to me a genius and no one can recreate what he had shown on TV and films. His Chinese Zodiac sign is the dragon which makes sense, but people always had call him a GOAT. Here are a few films that he was in that was funny to us but not to critics and hopefully you guys watch these films. *'Beverly Hills Ninja' *'Black Sheep (1996)' *'Tommy Boy' *'Almost Heroes' *'Dirty Work' *'I Am Chris Farley (1st documentary)' *'Chris Farley Anything For a Laugh (2nd documentary)' He made guest star appearances in hit films like Billy Madison as a angry bus driver, Coneheads as Ronnie who is Connie's boyfriend, Airheads as a serious but worry type of cop, Wayne's World as a kind honest security cop and Wayne's World 2 as a fanboy who hates his father. Just imagine if Beverly Hills Ninja, Black Sheep (1996) and Tommy Boy were all made into a cartoon series. My favorite SNL shorts with him are: *'Columbian Decaffeinated Coffee Crystals' *'Matt Foley Scares Prisoners' *'Matt Foley Van Down By the River' *'Matt Foley Halloween Night' *'Bobby Watches Grandma' *'Hi Bob' *'El Nino' *'Bennett Brauer' *'The Relapse Guy' *'Total Bastard Airlines' *'I'm Chillin': G.E.D. Class' *'I'm Chillin Silence Of The Lambs' *'I'm Chillin': Live from the Projects' *'I'm Chillin F’d Up! malt liquor' *'I'm Chillin Flavor Flav' *'I'm Chillin ???' *'I Am a Man' *'Officer Miller' *'Matt Foley at the Gym' *'Motivational Santa' *'Weekend Update' *'The Chris Farley Show' *'The Superfans' *'Lunch Lady Land' *'Schmitt's Gay' To be honest I found out two years ago that he was working on Shrek before he had died. I can see why he relates to the character so much and I wish he was alive to do more roles like that. He had recorded 95% of his dialogue before his death and in the final film version Shrek does look like him but without hair. Even Farley's face expressions were used for the film which I can tell so easily. There is a lost storyboard footage scene on YOUTUBE with him recording his lines with Eddie Murphy. The scene is great and it reveals Farley's actual personality traits and I thought that Shrek looked like a young adult instead of a teenager. It's all we can find of his work and hopefully we get to see more of it very soon. In fact Shrek used some of his air quotes from Farley's Bennett Brauer character. There are more films that he was supposed to be in like: *'Grown Up franchise as Kevin James character, Eric Lamonsoff' (the role was actually written for him too) *'The Cable Guy as the lead role' (luckily Farley didn't do the role because the film was dark) *'Kingpin (1996) as Ishmael' (the role went to Randy Quaid) *'BASEketball (1998) as Joe Cooper' (the role went to Trey Parker) *'The Superfans movie as his SNL character Todd O’Connor' *'Matt Foley as the SNL title role' *'The Gelfin as the sidekick of the lead role' *'Ghostbusters III: Hellbent' (the film was going to relate him with Chris Rock) *'Atuk as the title role' *'A Confederacy of Dunces as Ignatius J. Reilly' *'A Fatty Arbuckle biopic as Fatty Arbuckle' (Besides seeing Shrek as a dramatic role. Farley also saw this role as a dramatic one too) *'A Rob Ford biopic as the title role' (his brother Kevin also wished that he was alive to play the role) *'Lost & Found as Walky Slack' (the role was officially for him and he would have reunited with David Spade, but his dirty work friend Artie Lange did the role) Fans usually say that he and Jack Black are alike. Okay maybe but I don't think that he and Kevin James are alike. Melissa McCarthy is like a female version of him, and that I believe. I hate how there are some twitter fans that don't think he is funny when in reality he is funny. His comedy and films is his legacy and that's all that matters to me. I can relate to being the youngest sibling and Black Sheep. I also am like a ninja because I have the ability to sneak up on someone without them even knowing. Anyway thank you Chris Farley for being such a great influence on goofy comedy. Roles that his fans wished to see him play if he was still alive: *'Shrek the ogre' (of course that's at the top of this list) *'Captain Underpants' (which was going to be made into a TV series and the role was going to be given him. However it's unknown if the tv series was going to be in live action or be a cartoon) *'Dr Robotnik' from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *'Owen' from Total Drama Island *'Po Ping' from Kung Fu Panda *'A Clown' (he actually relates to one too) *'Rowlf the Dog' from the Muppets *'Naruto Uzumaki' (an anime character) *'Forky' from Toy Story 4 (I can see a lot of him in that role especially the yelling and insecurity part) *'A Black sheep type of cartoon character' *'A insecure type of cartoon character' *'A shy type of cartoon character' *'A hard working happy go lucky type of cartoon character' *'A non judgeful type of cartoon character' *'A quiet keep it to yourself type of cartoon character' Things I have in common with Chris Farley: *We both love junk food and want to make one of our parents laugh at us *We both have a fear of gaining too much weight and everyone sees us as the life of the party *We both think that we're not funny but can relate to a cartoon character. (For him : Shrek. Whereas for me : Naruto) *We both love martial arts including different styles of it *We both love the Asian culture a lot *We both help out the elderly and are too shy but completely honest *We both keep quiet on what we do so our family doesn't get overexcited about it and we both created our own word so we don't swear. (For him : Holy Schnikes. Whereas for me : Shut It) *We both have ideas but never write them down and love dark humor *We both know that our dream job is extremely hard and we fear of being rejected *We don't like the negative side of life but look up to the positive side *We both fight hard to keep our dream job and want people to laugh with us *We both fell like the black sheep of the family *We both make people laugh and have two people that know us overall as best friends. *We both hate getting tease and want to start a fight *We both are insecure of how we look and are not afraid to be in front of a camera. *We both love positive reviews instead of negative reviews *We both want to be a great role model for our family and we also do fake laughs *We both want to play dramatic roles but still love playing goofy characters *We both want others to see our true self and we love the circus clown *We both don't want others to judge us before they get to know us and we prefer to meet people in person And that's it. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment. Category:Blog posts